


Antics Of The Student Council

by MidNightWriter24



Series: Inside Akademi High [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Nowhere Near Order, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/MidNightWriter24
Summary: They're really not all that stern and perfect, once you get to know them.AKA the shenanigans of the Student Council. 'Cause nobody's 100% perfect.
Relationships: n/a
Series: Inside Akademi High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059902
Kudos: 13





	1. Headcannons For The Student Council

**Author's Note:**

> Shiromi Toriyoshi is hands-down my favorite Yandere Simulator character. She’s just so amazing! (plus the fanart and fanfics of her are hilarious) Thus, most of these include Shiromi just being her chaotic neutral self.

Hello! Author here! To start with, let me share some of my personal headcannons for The Student Council.

_Shiromi Torayoshi_

She's short. Literally the shortest person in school.

Chaotic Neuteral ~~except when Megami's around then Chaotic Good.~~

Loves cold foods, will literally freeze things that are normally warm to make them cooler.

Fucking HATES summer with a passion.

White tiger plushie hidden in a panel in her bedroom wall.

Friends with Info-Chan (who I've named Kana Tsumugi)

Has issues showing her emotions from her parent's emotional abuse, sees showing them as a sign of weakness.

_Akane Toriyasu_

The Mom Friend. 

Shiromi’s cousin. 

Sweet personality ~~I don’t love her personality being a facade all that much~~. 

Loves everything and anything sweet.

That one friend who just needs to be protected from EVERYTHING, the innocent child (*cough* Peter Parker *cough*)

_ Aoi Ryugoku _

Extremely loyal, and protective.

Loves spicy foods.

Doesn't have the best grades, they're just okay.

"My friend says I'M the reckless one, even though she'll have found an alleyway behind a bar to pick a fight in if I take my eyes off her for two seconds." 

(Shiromi's the one picking the fight)

_ Kuroko Kamenega _

SMART

Constantly cold, no matter how warm outside it is.

Mother-hens Shiromi after learning how her parents are.

Extremely cold and formal to people she doesn't like/doesn't know well.

Masks her emotions due to emotional abuse as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.*  
> *yeets this into the internet before running away like a coward*

Okay, forewarning everyone. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, NOR WILL IT BE INCLUDED IN THE FINISHED WORKS. 

Also, don't panic, this is not a discontinued notice for any of my works.

Anyways, if you follow my works you may have noticed this chapter going up on every single one of them. Basically, it is just an explanation so feel free to exit out and close the tab, nothing relevant to the actual plot or anything. 

I get a lot of ideas that spontaneously appear and make me go "Hey, what the fuck" and then I may or may not actually write them before they disappear. Most of my unfinished works were born out of that "What the fuck," moment and I'm kinda at a loss as to what to do next. So! Most of my works are not going to be updating frequently or at all for a while, like a month or two. Rest assured they all will be updated once I unwind the tangled ball of yarn that was once my (semi-orderly) train of thought. 

I will be working on Crimson Claws, Antics of 3-E, and Shenanigans first. This is because I actually have a direction in which to forge with those fics. 

Sorry Discoveries (temp), but you'll probably be waiting for the longest while I attempt to figure out what the hell I had planned.

-Your perpetually absent author, MidNightWriter24/ShoulderDevil

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed this gremlin author with comments and/or kudos! (Just not after midnight! :D)


End file.
